


Story of Repetition Side Story: Encounters of the Library

by MagiaSymphony



Series: Story of Repetition [3]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, being Character is suffering, everyone is confused about the newcomer, in fact please pray for everyone, please pray for Pino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaSymphony/pseuds/MagiaSymphony
Summary: Eventually, Marius will encounter the other characters in Library. What does he think of them? What do they think of him? Will they ever get along? How will they even work together?





	1. Chapter of Repetition and Restriction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd entry for the current series. I initially wanted to avoid writing these but because Library is one huge dimension, Marius will eventually meet up with the other Characters. I can't have him talking to himself and/or Gishin and Anki forever...
> 
> This fic will update once a month. Unless the game decides to introduce a new Character...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restriction (rɪˈstrɪk.ʃən)   
> Meaning: to limit someone or something
> 
> Alice longs for the **restrictions** of life after her adventures in the world known as Wonderland. Marius continuously tells Ritsuka Tachibana's story through song in **repetition**.
> 
> When the two meet, how will they get along? Do they even have anything in common?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! This series is another side story to Story of Repetition. Because Library is so big, Marius will end up meeting the other Characters. Also every Chapter 5 of each arc has all the Characters meeting up with each other.
> 
> To start off the year, Alice will go first. She isn't much for talking, but I guess she does have a few lessons to impart...

####  **Part 1**

Library. A world where anything and everything can happen, has happened, and will happen. When one thinks of something, chances are that it will happen right here in Library.

And it was here that two beings met for the first time.

Alice, whose hands were tied by Restriction.

Marius, whose feet were chained by Repetition.

Just how the two would get along, would depend on the upcoming battle ahead.

> Alice: A Character whose authors are still alive… for what purpose do you have here?  
>  Alice: There should not be any reason for a Character like you to be here.  
>  Marius: I do not know the reason myself, either.  
>  Marius: I simply ended up here.  
>  Alice: … …You truly are interesting.  
>  Marius: I should say the same about you.

* * *

 

####  **Part 2**

Marius: If you have seen so many wonders in your story, why do you insist on restriction? Surely what you have witnessed would open your mind to so much more?

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Alice: Why would you repeat a certain story over and over? Is there a goal you have in mind?

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Marius: I want the people in the story I am telling to notice my presence. There is a girl that I especially want to interact with. However, how can I do that when I do not know myself?

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Alice: I want to bring my author back into the world of the living. I don’t care how many lives I must sacrifice or how much pain I must endure. Even if it means that he will hate me forever.

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Marius: You remind me of Rem Arlond. He too was bound by restriction, until he fell in love. Love is an interesting concept, but I do not understand it myself.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Alice: The way you speak of him, I suppose that is true regarding my author. What it means to love is very complicated, I do not know how to explain.

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

Marius: Even if you do, I doubt that as an artificial being I would be able to make any sense of it.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Alice: Artificial? While that explains things, I think that even beings like you will eventually feel that way.

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

Before their conversation could continue, shadows gathered and contorted themselves to form a Nightmare.

“Kekeke, what a colossal Golem!”

“Will Marius’s inexperience slow you down?”

Alice readied her sword. Marius followed suit with his magic.

“I will strike down any opponent.”

“Spin, spin, Wheels of Fortune! Rota, fatum volvit.”

> Alice: For someone with no experience fighting, I think you’re doing well.  
>  Marius: I had you by my side to teach me, after all.  
>  Gishin: Enough chit-chat, there’s more on the way!  
>  Anki: Save the talking for later, dumbasses!  
>  Alice: … …shut up.  
>  Marius: What she said.

Having dealt the final blow, the enemy descended to the ground unceremoniously. Its last cry wasn’t that of wrath, but of agony in defeat. For some reason, it sounded more human than most.

Marius raised his eyebrows at the sight. By now, having traveled through Library for a while, this sight should be a regular encounter. Alice never moved, not even once. The mark of an experienced killer.

Nevertheless, both knew that if one wanted their wish granted, the other must die.

“Good luck to you.”

“Till we meet again,”

With that, Restriction and Repetition went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While looking at translations for the game online, I ended up sympathising with Alice, so she's my main. 
> 
> Also, for those who haven't heard yet, I'll be hosting another round of livestreams for Dance with Devils: Fermata. The survey is [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7q-b_HQHxAJZLatwBf4f6MahvacOmJc0c3SbtwlO5Y3bPRA/viewform?usp=sf_link) for those interested - I'll close the survey at the end of this month to plan ahead in time for Chinese New Year, since the streams will be in the 1st half of February. 
> 
> Next month, we have Snow White joining in.


	2. Chapter of Repetition and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice (ˈdʒʌs.tɪs)
> 
> Meaning: fairness in the way people are dealt with
> 
> In the eyes of Snow White, Marius's **repetition** is a grave sin. In the eyes of Marius, Snow White's **justice** is nothing but a mere hindrance. Will they ever see eye to eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year for those celebrating! To kick off the month, here's the Cross Story with Snow White. BTW, over the course of this side story, Marius will make references to Ritsuka, Rem, Urie, Mage, Shiki, Lindo and Roen towards certain characters. Keep an eye out on when and who he does this to, because the Hatred Arc post-chapter notes have hints on what happened to them in this AU...

####  **Part 1**

In this unforgiving world called Library, the possibilities are endless. One only needs to turn at a corner to discover a new world hiding within. But even so, there are infinite worlds that have been discovered, and another infinite that have yet to be discovered.

It was in one of these worlds that two beings came together.

Snow White, a princess of Justice.

Marius, a clown of Repetition.

But from the beginning, Marius knew that he will never be trusted in the eyes of Snow.

> Snow White: Your creators are still alive, yet you are here.  
>  Snow White: Why is this so?  
>  Marius: I shall be honest with you, I do not know either.  
>  Marius: However, I am quite clear of my goal.  
>  Snow White: And that is…?  
>  Marius: To discover my identity and bring forth misfortune in the story I tell.

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Snow White: So, you’re actually a villain? Then I shall correct you with my Justice once and for all!

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Marius: There are villains in my story, that much is true. But since I am the one driving this one in particular, I suppose you can call me that as well.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Snow White: Is there any purpose in repeating this story of yours? Why do you wish for this girl’s demise so badly?

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Marius: She has what I want, which is a life to live and people who love and care about her. On the other hand, I have none. 

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Snow White: Then shouldn’t you earn it yourself? You don’t gain anything from destroying someone’s life.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Marius: They do not know me. Perhaps no one will ever notice.

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

Snow White: Then I shall use my Justice to teach you the value of life.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Marius: Tch, you sound exactly like Lindo Tachibana… …

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

A Nightmare soon came out of the shadows. Snow White steeled herself for the oncoming blow. Marius took a deep breath and braced himself.

“Are you both ready?”

“Let’s see how you’ll fare with potential baggage in your way!”

Snow ignored the puppets. As much as she wanted to take them out, the Nightmare’s death came first. After all, she needed its life to resurrect the Grimm Brothers.

Beckoning to Marius to join her, Snow engaged in battle.

> Snow White: Follow my lead. This is how I fight.  
>  Marius: Perhaps learning from you might be a good idea after all.  
>  Gishin: Stop dawdling and fight!  
>  Anki: In life, the fastest way to learn is through near-death!  
>  Marius: I will deal with the two of you when I’m done.  
>  Snow White: The same goes to me.

In fairytales, it is always the hero who fights the villain and wins. The hero comes out victorious because they are right. The villain suffers defeat because they are in the wrong.

However, occasionally the hero and the villain will have to team up for a common goal. Such is the case of Snow White and Marius – a just hero and a repetitive villain.

Even if they do synchronise well, their original roles will only get in the way of their fight.

Without saying a word, Justice departs from Repetition and goes off in a different direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those keeping score, I've already hinted for Rem and Lindo. The others will be here in due time. Meanwhile, I think it'll take me about 6 days from now to update the new chapter in both the main story and the 1st side story... And then I need to watch my copy of _Fermata_ god knows how many times in order to figure out what he's saying without subs for the arc after Hatred....
> 
> Next month, Marius and Cinderella cross paths.


	3. Chapter of Repetition and Depravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depravity (dɪˈpræv.ə.ti)
> 
> Meaning: the state of being morally bad, or an action that is morally bad
> 
> Moral of the story: don't put two people whose morality leans towards 'black' together. The results aren't pretty for those on the receiving end. Such is Marius and Cinderella's fateful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New month, new chapter! This time we have Cinderella, whose mouth is filthy as her actions. (Honestly speaking, she'd probably sound harsher in Japanese than in English... I'm not that good at making my characters swear like sailors.) Let's see what happens when two morally messed up people get together... ...

####  **Part 1**

Cinderella of Depravity.

Marius of Repetition.

As two people who shared a desire to ruin the lives of others, one believes that they would get along splendidly.

In fact, they couldn’t be any different. While Cinderella was impatient and crude, Marius held a polite air to him and simply let things be.

Time will tell if they will ever get along after all.

> Cinderella: Huh? If your creators are still alive out there, why bother going through all this?  
>  Marius: I was simply brought here. I do not know how, but I might as well go along with it.  
>  Marius: If this is what the Wheels of Fortune say, I shall gladly follow it.  
>  Cinderella: What a weird guy.  
>  Cinderella: Maybe I will follow him and find out why.  
>  Marius: Having some form of companionship once in a while is fine. I’ll let her come along.

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Cinderella: It’s better to make them suffer, right here right now. I don’t see why you’d be so slow.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Marius: I think it’s better to take it slow. The longer the suffering, the sweeter the satisfaction.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Cinderella: I see your point, but the sooner they writhe in pain, the more fun it is to watch.

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Marius: Karma would eventually catch up to them as their lives go along.

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Cinderella: I’d love to see them squirm with fear, as though they were insects trapped in a spider’s web.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Marius: A spider’s web…? Now, who does that remind me of?

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

Cinderella: Hm? Got something on your mind? Spit it out.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Marius: There’s an Incubus named Urieganoff Fuser who I think might match your mindset…

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

Having started a conversation focusing on the Incubus, Cinderella and Marius discovered many things about themselves and each other.

Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a Nightmare.

“Tch, just when things got very interesting.”

“We can continue this conversation later.”

Cinderella brought out her guns, ready to fire at any moment. Marius followed behind with his wheels, prepared to strike.

> Cinderella: Hold up – you claim to know everything, but you still choose to fight here.  
>  Marius: There are two things that I don’t know about – this place and myself.  
>  Marius: That is why I am seeking my creators.  
>  Cinderella: Why don’t you look it up in that book of yours?  
>  Marius: It does not have any information about this place… …  
>  Cinderella: So much for the world’s most powerful book… … Oh, nevermind! Let’s just kill that creature and be done with it!

For the first time, Marius does not understand. What does Cinderella mean by that? Is the Forbidden Grimoire not the most powerful object after all?

It is true that Library is unknown. It is true that Library is not just a collection of stories.

But if even the Forbidden Grimoire’s power pales in comparison… …

Bidding farewell, Repetition departs from Depravity and ponders the meaning of his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Marius is quite the chatterbox and a Gossip Hen in this side story, it's because he hasn't actually talked to anyone in the face before. Also, his social skills are shit, but ain't anyone got time for that in Library. That being said, communication is a huge factor in how well your guild does in the game - it's part of strategy.
> 
> Next month, Marius meets Hansel and Gretel. Well... ...


	4. Chapter of Repetition and Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delusion (dɪˈluː.ʒən)  
> Meaning: belief in something that is not true
> 
> Marius meets a girl whose head has been filled with delusions. But is Gretel saying the truth? Or is there an even harsh reality that no one really knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new month! And our guest today is Gretel~ Gretel may be under the impression that Hansel is still alive, but sometimes, there is a grain of truth in a fool's speech.
> 
> Just how much truth is there, and can Marius trust Gretel?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

####  **Part 1**

Marius wanders on. Library holds so many wonders, yet each day passed without a new discovery. Each turn was different than the last, and no two paths crossed twice.

Today, he finds a girl caressing a severed head. An interesting sight to be seen.

He feels that he should stay away. Yet, he can’t help but move closer to the girl.

Marius wonders if Gretel ever noticed that she wasn’t alone.

> Gretel: Brother, my dearest brother…  
>  Marius: Hello? Can you hear me? Hello??  
>  Marius: … … I don’t think she can hear me. I doubt that she knows her surroundings.  
>  Gretel: Hee hee, brother. What do you think we should do today?  
>  Gretel: Let’s have some sweets. I think we shall have some cake today…  
>  Marius: This is going to be quite troublesome.

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Gretel: Oh, hello. You’re… … Michael? I’m Gretel. And this is my brother, Hansel.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Marius: My name is not Michael. I am Marius. But it’s nice to meet the both of you.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Gretel: If you insist, Michael. What are you doing here? I heard that your Author is still in the land of the living….

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Marius: I don’t think there’s a point in correcting a person such as you… …

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Gretel: I don’t think there’s a point in being here when your Author is still alive… …

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Marius: I am here to meet my Creators. The puppets told me that if I kill every Nightmare here, I can meet them and get the answers I desire.

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

Gretel: I do not know why I am here. I only listen to my brother and no one else. He is all I need.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Marius: Is that so… …

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

Marius inspects the head within Gretel’s lantern. Its eerie expression brings into mind jam cookies made from the freshest of strawberries, and the softest of flour. It’s not as delicious as say, cream puffs or macarons, but if one wasn’t careful, they could very well eat it up.

However, something bugged Marius about the head. It was very clean from something or someone who was brutally murdered.

Before he could enquire Gretel about Hansel, a swarm of Nightmares made their appearance.

Perhaps he could ask her about Hansel as they fight.

> Marius: Was it truly a witch who killed your brother?  
>  Gretel: Yes. A wicked old witch who lured my brother and I with treats who intended to make a meal out of both of us.  
>  Gishin: What a white lie!  
>  Anki: It’s obviously a lie from such a delusional person!  
>  Gretel: Let me give you one piece of advice – never trust those puppets.  
>  Marius: I’ll bear that in mind.

Among the clearing of bloodied corpses, Gretel sat there, caressing her beloved brother’s head. Behind her, Marius stood there, watching her.

It was then he realised the truth.

Gretel was the true murderer of Hansel.

Chuckling to himself, Repetition left Delusion behind and reflected upon the tragic tale of two forsaken siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember folks, never trust the creepy puppets. 
> 
> Also, the bit where Gretel calls Marius 'Michael' is a reference to RejetFes 2019 where Urie calls him that in Day 2's afternoon session. It was too good to take advantage of, so I decided to base the DwD Discord April Fools' Day prank on that.
> 
> Next month, Marius interacts with Briar Rose. (Her chapter is a collaborative chapter)


	5. Chapter of Repetition and Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slumber (ˈslʌmbə)  
> Meaning: sleep; the act of sleeping
> 
> Briar Rose wishes to sleep, but she is prevented from doing so due to the Nightmares in the Library. She yearns one day to be able to sleep for as long as she wants. So when Marius shows up and claims to be unable to sleep - let alone know how, she seeks the perfect opportunity to get some 'z's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of a new month, which means a new chapter! We've just wrapped up Possibilities and Weaponry, so do check it out when you can!
> 
> Meanwhile, will Briar Rose be able to catch some 'z's? Will she be the one to put Marius to rest?
> 
> (note: this is a collaboration chapter between me and Minasa, a friend from discord. She was the one who provided Briar Rose's lines, while I did Marius's lines.)

**Part 1**

Briar Rose dreams while she is asleep. She dreams that she was riding on a cloud.

To her, dreams are high satisfaction.

Marius dreams while he is awake. He dreams that he had a family.

To him, dreams are but stimuli.

And so, when the two come across each other, the dreams of the night slowly converge with daydreams.

> Briar Rose: Uwaa~ Do you want to sleep with me?  
>  Marius: I’m sorry, but I must refuse, though the thought is inviting.  
>  Marius: But to be honest, I have no concept of sleep.  
>  Briar Rose: Eh? But sleep is important!  
>  Briar Rose: You won’t be healthy if you don’t sleep!  
>  Marius: But how can I sleep when I’m an artificial construct?

* * *

**Part 2**

Briar Rose: To not know the wonders of sleep… How can one live such a life? The thought of it… … it sounds like a true nightmare!

* * *

 

**Part 3**

Marius: I thought we are literally fighting Nightmares right now? Besides, someone has to watch over the Wheels of Fortune.

* * *

 

**Part 4**

Briar Rose: Still! You must live a sad life. Maybe you should ask for the ability to sleep instead. Anything can come true in dreams!

* * *

 

**Part 5**

Marius: Why do you dream? What is it that you can only attain in dreaming?

* * *

 

**Part 6**

Briar Rose: Everything comes true in my dreams. Sleeping on clouds, eating delicious food… The possibilities are endless!

* * *

 

**Part 7**

Marius: Then, if I can dream, will I be able to experience a mother’s love, and a brother’s embrace? Will I truly know how to feel emotions, and interact with those I consider friends?

* * *

 

**Part 8**

Briar Rose: Of course! Sleeping and dreams can grant anything you desire. That’s why I want to sleep forever.

* * *

 

**Part 9**

Marius: I truly admire your purity.

* * *

 

**Part 10**

Alas, Briar Rose’s peace was not meant to last. It wasn’t long before some Nightmares came along. Unaware of Briar Rose’s wrath and Marius’s powers, the Nightmares crept up to the unsuspecting pair.

“Urgh! I just want to sleep! Can I just get a moment’s rest here?”

Voicing out her frustrations, Briar Rose summons her vines and thorns. Marius could only watch as they pierce through the Nightmares like a needle on cloth.

Shrugging, he summons the Wheels of Fortune and joins her.

> Briar Rose: I only want to sleep! It’s better that way!  
>  Marius: So, what do you do then, if someone disturbs your slumber?  
>  Briar Rose: Anyone who disturbs me gets the death penalty~  
>  Marius: The death penalty? That’s quite harsh.  
>  Marius: I should remember not to get on your bad side, then.  
>  Briar Rose: All I want is to sleep forever… …

When the dust cleared, Briar Rose gave a little yawn and beckoned Marius towards her. Wanting him to know the delight that is sleep, she asked him to lie down beside her. She had her dolls next to her, prepared to enforce sleep if necessary.

“All you have to do is close your eyes and not think of anything~”

But, try as he might, he could not clear his mind. The wheels were there, playing the events that once happened and will happen before his eyes. Turning to observe the sleeping Briar Rose, Marius decided that perhaps he will never know the bliss that dreams bring. It was with this thought that the chaotic Repetition left the peaceful Slumber.

“If only I knew peace just like you do. It is indeed unfortunate that I have a duty to fulfil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently maining Briar Rose in colosseum now, because two certain asshole puppets keep giving me staves.
> 
> Also, someone please protect Briar Rose. She's a cinnamon roll too good for this world, so pure.
> 
> Next month, it's Little Red Riding Hood's turn - wait! Red! Not now!! Hold it right there!!!!


	6. Chapter of Repetition and Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence (ˈvʌɪəl(ə)ns)   
> Meaning: action or words that are intended to hurt people; extreme force
> 
> Red Riding Hood just wants playmates. And it just so happens that Marius was passing by. Will she be able to gain him as a playmate? Or will her fun end once again at the expense of her new friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New month, new chapter! Loads of SINoALICE and Dance with Devils news happened inbetween, so let's get to it:
> 
> 1\. The Global server of _SINoALICE_ has been announced at a conference by Nexon for release on 18th July. Pre-registrations are already up on the official website and on Google Play, but no word on whether the same will happen for iOS users... Other than that, they also announced that one of the 1st events ingame is the collab with _NieR: Automata_. 
> 
> 2\. In Japan, the game will also get a manga serialization coming soon. More news on the livestream happening later, but we've already got the name of the 1st Chapter: Dream of Restriction.
> 
> 3\. 2nd Anniversary is coming up for the JP server of the game and there is a LOT of content coming up! New Snow White Sin Half-Nightmare job, _Drakengard 3_ collab rerun (with Two and Three becoming playable - yee!!!!) and more importantly, a NEW CHARACTER. Who (s)he is and what concept (s)he'll have is unknown, but that takes this side story up to 13 chapters now.
> 
> 4\. The _Dance with Devils_ Complete Blu-Ray set is out, and though it's been hyped by Rejet and Avex, It's pretty pricey. But if you don't have most of the content/want the _Are You and I Both Devils?!_ seiyuu event script, go for it.
> 
> And with that, enjoy the chapter!

####  **Part 1**

It was on a chilly day when Red Riding Hood met a strange boy in the woods.

“Those chains, do they hurt?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, that’s no fun!”

Marius ponders the hooded girl’s words. Since when were there chains on him? Ever since he was born - made? – he had always worn them, unless he was performing as a clown.

Oh well. Maybe he can spend some time with her and find out.

> Red Riding Hood: Those chains are pretty.  
>  Marius: I don’t think they’re there for show…  
>  Red Riding Hood: Were you tortured in chains?  
>  Red Riding Hood: It sounds like so much fun!  
>  Marius: Absolutely not! They were there since the beginning!  
>  Marius: Would anyone even enjoy the pain that comes with it?

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Marius: These chains are yet another reminder that I am tied to the Wheel of Fortune. There’s no fun in having such fate.

* * *

####  **Part 3**

Red Riding Hood: Then, what do you consider fun? Do you even know how to have fun?

* * *

####  **Part 4**

Marius: What, may I implore, do you consider fun?

* * *

####  **Part 5**

Red Riding Hood: Cutting, stabbing, slashing, burning, freezing, electrocuting… … This is what I consider the most fun!

* * *

####  **Part 6**

Marius: From the viewpoints of everyone else, this does not sound like fun at all. But electrocuting…? Let me think… …

* * *

####  **Part 7**

Red Riding Hood: Eh? What are you thinking of? Tell me, tell me!

* * *

####  **Part 8**

Marius: I was thinking of introducing you to Mage Gargantua. Though I am not quite sure if he takes to violent little girls like you.

* * *

####  **Part 9**

Red Riding Hood: Waaa~ How mean. But I still want to play with him! He sounds interesting!

* * *

####  **Part 10**

Unfortunately, just before Marius could respond, a horde of Nightmares came running towards the pair.

“Ahaha~! More playmates came!”

“I doubt that they like your idea of play… …”

Red Riding Hood gleefully charged towards the horde, brandishing her weapon as she ran. Marius followed behind, unsure of what to make of her behaviour.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s play, let’s play!”

“Well, I doubt I have any say in the matter on hand.”

> Marius: Is there any game that you would like to play today?  
>  Red Riding Hood: Let’s see… … Oh, I know! Today we shall drown them in the lake over there!  
>  Marius: There are heavy stones nearby, and I can weave some rope. I hope they come in good use.  
>  Red Riding Hood: Yay! Thank you so much!  
>  Red Riding Hood: Well, what are you waiting for? Playtime’s not yet over!  
>  Marius: Are you sure you can call this ‘playtime’…?”

“Aww, I lost my playmates again…”

Red Riding Hood sulks as the corpses of the Nightmares drown in the lake. Earlier, she was having the time of her life as she and Marius fight the Nightmares, tie them up, and throw them into the lake with stones as weights.

“There’s no need to worry about it, I am sure that you will find playmates again.”

And with that, Repetition bids farewell to Violence and moves on deeper into Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Red Riding Hood is that even when she's making minced meat out of everyone else, she's still so cute and innocent while she's at it. Ok, this might creep out some people, but ain't she precious. Also apologies for Marius for making him be Red's Badly Battered Babysitter. But then and again, wasn't he enjoying Nightmare slaughter in some Impulse and Hatred chapters too? I guess those two can get along after all...
> 
> Apparently the Global version uses different terms for the concepts as opposed to Japanese and Chinese. For the sake of consistency, this fic series will continue to use the Japanese names for the concepts. ~~Also I'm lazy at renaming Alice's concept to Bondage - what were they thinking??~~
> 
>  
> 
> Next month sees Marius meet up with Kaguya-hime. This may get a little... spicy for the smols due to Kaguya's concept, but I'll try to keep it down as much as possible.


End file.
